Brotherhood Assault on Central City Arc
Brotherhood Assault on Central City Arc is the 3rd arc of the Brotherhood Saga.The Brotherhood's strongest member's the 8 paths attack Central City. Wen undergoes strict training to use Zone. Story Jason & his teams under orders from the Brotherhood travel to East City to capture one of the Royal Knights. Davis & Jesmon. Davis overpowers Jason, Mirage Garuramon, Sutasuu, Hugo & Iyashi without his partners help. During the fight, Sutasuu, Hugo, & Iyashi all go the distance to protect Jason & Garuramon. Getting annoyed by them, Davis tries to kill them using Jesmon. Jason then remembers Wen & others and unlocks a new power. Using the new power he overpowers Davis & Jesmon and captures them. As the group hauls them off, A East City member remembers Jason from Kyoka's promotion to Center Sage. They rush to tell East Sage. Gennai then travels to the Neutral Zone to find the leader of the Brotherhood. He is then attacked by a Member of the Brotherhood not in the info Cross had. He then realizes that the man has Rann. Gennai then thinks back to his students he had before the 9th Generation. As he fights the man he summons Ex-Veemon and Stingmon and they help him kill the man. Gennai then shares a conversation with the man that he had alone with his student. 3 more men with similar eyes appear and they fight Gennai with different skill sets. Gennai realizes that the others know his weakness. Gennai then goes into a mode called Zone. Using that power he overpowers the 3 man and kill them. Walking away, 8 people appear with Rann eyes. Gennai realizes that they include the ones he killed. Gennai then figures out the truth behind them and leaves a message with Ex-Veemon. Gennai kills and captures one of them before sending it with Stingmon. Gennai then dies remembering his fun times with Wen & Agumon. Wen & the others returned from their failed mission. Kyoka brings them sad news. Kyoka tells the group that Gennai died at the hands of the Brotherhood. Wen gets angry and leaves, Wen then questions everything and gives up. Eden & Malik try to cheer him up and fail. Ex-Veemon & Stingmon appear with a message and an offer for Wen. They offer to take Wen to the valley of the Digimon to train and avenge Gennai. Wen & Malik then decipher the message that Gennai left and it reads " The 8 paths, the real one is not among them". Wen & Agumon begin training to unlock Zone. Wen's training is harsh and brutal but he unlocks zone. Yami then kills the messenger for Wen to make sure that he gets to the battle too late. During their training the City is attacked, by the 8 paths. On a new mission to find Von who has resurfaced, Cross, Cade, & Gomamon are gone. The Big 3 are attacked by the Gate Path. The Devils & Bezel face Mind & Spirit User. The 6 masters face the Summoning Path & the Weapon Path. Kaiden & Seriphamon face the Body Path. Eden, Mei, Jackie, Phoneixmon, Rosemon, & Ophanimon face Patri & Pajiramon. Tendo, the main path tries to kill the village elders is stopped by Azazel. The two have a long fight, Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon join to back him up. They are overpowered by the Rann. Under his last orders, Azazel tells Malik to report Tendo's abilities to Kyoka. Tendo then kills Azazel. The 8 paths retreat and the whole city suffers a lost. Kaiden & Seriphamon were the only ones who manged to get a kill. Tendo using his secret technique destroys Central City. Kyoka uses most of Huanglongmon's power to shield the city. Some people were killed in the attack. Eden & Mei find Kyoka, almost dead and they try to save her. They call out Wen's name as he appears to join the battle. Wen & Agumon along with Stingmon, Ex-Veemon, DemiVeemon, Wormmon appear to face the 8th paths. Tendo tells Wen, he is glad he came here and now he doesn't have to hunt them down. Using the last of her energy, Kyoka tries to face Tendo, but is stopped by Wen. Wen then kills one of the paths with one blow. Wen then asks if Azazel is away from the city, and Kyoka tells him no which he understood. Wen & Agumon then take out another path. Wen then takes out the healing path to prevent them from coming back to live. Tendo then reveals to Wen, that Gennai was his teacher as well and his death would lead to peace. This angers Wen and he uses Dragon of the Darkness Flame. This move kills 4 paths, leaving only Tendo left. Wen & Tendo have a long fight, but Wen digivolves Agumon into Shine Greymon to face Indramon. Indramon defeats and kills Stingmon, Ex-Veemon, DemiVeemon, & Wormmon. He then uses his Rann to defeat Wen & Shine Greymon. On the brink of death, Tendo is about to kill them but is stopped by Eden & Phoneixmon. Eden tells Wen, that he is always protecting her and that it's time she protects him. They attack Tendo & Indramon but are easily defeated. Tendo then deals a fatal blow to her and asks Wen to give into his hate. This causes Wen & Agumon to transform into Ruin Mode. They rampage all over the city while fighting Tendo & Indramon. Cross,Cade, & Gomamon make it back and try to stop his transformation. Tendo & Indramon combine to do a Deva Release. They seal away Wen & Shine Greymon but their rage is too strong and they start to break out. Jackie & others find Eden and Biyomon and heal them. Wen then meets his hatred which takes form of Shine Greymon. He tells Wen to let his hate take over and rip off the seal, Wen almost does it, but is stopped by a man punching him. Shine Greymon reacts greatly to the man. Wen then realizing that the man is his Grandfather Noble. Noble tells Wen he is proud of the man he become. Wen then punches him and takes out all his frustration on him. Noble calms him down and tells Wen that Eden & others aren't dead. Noble then tells Wen that the true leader of the Brotherhood isn't Tendo. but is the man who wears the googles. He then tells Wen that he can become the light that changes the world. He restores Wen's Zone and seals back Ruin Mode. Cross & the others try to back up Wen, which Wormmon stops them from interfering and they would only get in his way. Wen & Agumon emerge and they begin their final fight with Tendo. Tendo tells Wen to give up and which Wen responds using Fire Style: Dragon's rage, the last technique Gennai taught him. Wen then goes off to find the real Tendo. Wen & Agumon find the real Tendo's hideout and on the way there are stopped by the 6 masters. Wen tells them to either step aside or he will use force. They ask him about his plan and Wen says he has no intention of fighting the real Tendo. They step aside and allow him to go. Wen & Agumon reach the hideout and are attacked by Patri & Pajiramon. Tendo tells them to stand down. Wen tells Tendo that he can never forgive him for what he has done. Tendo asks him what he intends to do, which Wen replies that he wants to know why first. Tendo tells Wen his past. Tendo, Patri & their friend, Yume were orphans. Gennai found them and took them under his wing along with 6 other students. One day, while Gennai was out they were attacked by some men and Tendo first used his power to protect them. The day came when Gennai had to leave to train the 9th Gen and he never returned. The team ended dying during the great calamity, since then he vowed to kill Gennai. Wen understood his pain and deiced to end the cycle of hatred. Tendo uses his power to revive the people who died during the attacks. Wen questions this which he responds that this was Homeostasis's will. Tendo dies and his congratulates Wen's victory. Patri then tells Wen, she will leave the Brotherhood and Tendo and Yume's dreams are in his hands. Wen & Agumon then rush back to Central City but collapse on the way there but are caught by Azazel who carries them back to the City. When they arrived the whole city comes to congratulate him. The whole city that hated him now love him. The other Digidestineds come to see him. Wen is now something he always wanted to be, a Hero. Chapters Chapter 51: Jesmon, Royal Knight Jason & the Kodoku try to capture Davis & Jesmon Chapter 52: Kodoku's Fierce Fight The team struggles to fight Jesmon Chapter 53: Gennai's Mission Gennai sets out to find the leader of the Brotherhood Chapter 54: The man with the Rann A man with Rann eyes attacks Gennai Chapter 55: In the Zone Gennai enters Zone to face the Brotherhood Members Chapter 56: The 8 Paths The 8 Paths reveal themselves to Gennai Chapter 57: Gennai's Death The 8 Paths kill Gennai as he discovers their truth Chapter 58: Sad News Wen learns of Gennai's death Chapter 59: The Master's Will Wen begins to inherit Gennai's will Chapter 60: Zone Training Wen starts to master the Zone Chapter 61: The Brotherhood's Assault The 8 Paths begin their Assault on Central to capture Wen Chapter 62: Vs. The 8 Paths Big battles ensure all over Central City Chapter 63: Kaiden Ward! Kaiden & Seriphamon face the Body Path Chapter 64: Azazel vs. Tendo Azazel fights Tendo in a one on one fight Chapter 65: Tendo's Power Azazel learns Tendo's ability Chapter 66: Tendo's Pain Tendo unleashes his secret technique on Central City Chapter 67: Wen, Zone User Wen appears to face Tendo & the 8 Paths Chapter 68: Wen vs. The 8 Paths Wen starts to take out the Paths one by one Chapter 69: Indramon the Deva The Summon Path finally summons Indramon fully Chapter 70: Eden's Confession Eden tries to save Wen before Tendo kills him Chapter 71: Noble Wen & Noble meet for the 1st time as Noble stops his transformation Chapter 72: Wen & Tendo Wen faces Tendo for their final fight Chapter 73: Tendo's Past Wen finds the real Tendo as Tendo speaks of his past Chapter 74: Tendo's Master Tendo continues to tell Wen his past and his ideals Chapter 75: The Heroes Wen returns home to learn he has become a hero Fights Jason (Imperfect Awaken Mode), Sutasuu, Hugo, Iyashi vs. Davis & Jesmon Gennai (Zone), DemiVeemon, Wormmon vs. 8 Paths Big 3 vs. Gate Path Devils & Bezel vs. Mind Path & Spirit Path 6 Masters vs. Summoning Path & the Weapon Path Kaiden & Seriphamon vs. Body Path Eden, Phoneixmon, Mei, Rosemon, Jackie, Ophanimon vs. Patri & Pajiramon Azazel, Malik, & Hercules Kabuterimon vs. Tendo Wen, Shine Greymon, Ex-Veemon, Stingmon, DemiVeemon, Wormmon vs. 8 Paths Wen(Am) & Shine Greymon(Ruin Mode) vs. Tendo(Deva Release) Wen & Agumon(Zone) vs. Tendo(Deva Release) Story Impact Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs